muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Deleted scenes from Muppet movies
In filmmaking, scenes are often cut, shortened, or unrealised prior to the film's release. Muppet movies are no exception, with many scenes written and even filmed but dropped from the final edit of the film. ''The Muppet Movie sequence from "Never Before, Never Again."]] Image:Tmm-statler-waldorf-deleted1.jpg|Statler and Waldorf at The Terrace Restaurant. Image:Tmm-deleted1.jpg|Statler and Waldorf at The Terrace Restaurant. Image:Tmm_deleted_saw.jpg|Statler and Waldorf ride a camel through the desert Image:Deleted-muppetmovie.jpg|Statler and Waldorf ride a camel through the desert Image:The_Muppet_Movie_Deleted_Scene.jpg|Director James Frawley talks with the Muppet performers during the filming of the scene *A running gag in the original screenplay featured Statler and Waldorf occasionally popping-up throughout the film to comment on the events as they transpired. Scenes included the pair riding a camel past the Muppets in the desert during "Movin' Right Along" and the duo appearing at The Terrace Restaurant. Several of these scenes were filmed; however the random punctuating appearances of the two curmudgeons were cut from the final film. Some of these scenes were featured in the storybook for the film. *Originally, the song "Never Before, Never Again" was meant to be sung by Johnny Mathis during the fantasy montage, but after he recorded it, Jim Henson decided it would be funnier if Miss Piggy sang it herself. *Shots of Kermit and Miss Piggy on a romantic Hawaiian honeymoon were filmed for the "Never Before, Never Again" montage, but were not included in the final film. *An early draft of the script for called for a cameo by Henry Kissinger which never came to fruition. Kissinger appears as an aspiring actor who tries to shoehorn his way into the film in the guises of a southern sheriff, a busboy, an extra in the screening room, and a head carved on Mount Rushmore. Tough Pigs Anthology -- The Road to Hollywood *A 1987 home video release of this film in the United Kingdom lasted a few minutes longer than in America. Some of the extra scenes included a slightly longer comedy club performance from Fozzie including a longer dance number with Kermit, a short opening and closing speech from Doc Hopper on his French Fried Frogs Legs commercial, a longer conversation between Doc Hopper and Max before they encountered Kermit and Fozzie in the rainbow-painted Studebaker, Dr. Teeth gives a more in-depth reading from the script, and an extra verse of "I Hope That Something Better Comes Along." Also in this version of the film, the Muppets' conversations during the end credits can be heard more clearly over a quieter, and different closing theme. These extra scenes were also available for the German dub ''Muppet Movie when it first aired on TV in the mid-1990s, but were later removed when the movie was released on VHS and DVD. Image:Tmm_deleted_animal.jpg|Deleted shot of Animal with hands. Image:Tmm_deleted_sam.jpg| Image:Tmm_deleted_dochopper.jpg| ''The Muppets Take Manhattan thumb|300px|Lost lyrics appear in comic book adaptation *Both Storybook and Comic Book adaptations include some scenes that weren't in the movie, indicating that some scenes were deleted from the film. Scenes in both of these include a sequence where Statler and Waldorf attempt to cure Kermit's amnesia, and a scene where Gonzo told Kermit that the minister at the wedding was a real minister. Both of these books also reference Beauregard taking The Electric Mayhem to New York. * A cameo for Dustin Hoffman as a producer was written, but Hoffman decided not to do it at the last minute. Misch, David Tough Pigs interview with David Misch * There was a deleted scene in which two little people stayed in lockers by the Muppets.“A Conversation with Frank Oz” at the Museum of Moving Images *Lyrics were cut from "He'll Make Me Happy". A line sung by singing food that doesn't appear in the final version of the song include "lettuce wish them joy and hope, it's a shame they cantaloupe." The "lost" lyrics appear in the comic book adaptation of the movie, and were even rehearsed by the performers as seen in ''The Making of The Muppets Take Manhattan. ''The Muppet Christmas Carol *The song "When Love Is Gone" was originally planned to be part of the film; however, it was dropped from the theatrical release of the film after being shown to test audiences. It was not until the film was released on home video that the song was reinserted. *Two additional songs were written for the film that weren't used. The songs "Room in Your Heart" (sung by Bunsen and Beaker) and "Chairman of the Board" (sung by Sam Eagle) were written by Paul Williams for the film. These musical sequences never made it ino production and were not filmed. However they were included on the film's soundtrack album. Muppet Treasure Island *The opening tracking shot of the film originally showed the boats of the pirates arriving on the beach. However, according to the DVD audio commentary, while the crew spent a lot of time filming the scene, the shot was cut because they couldn't get the boats to land on the shore quickly and smoothly enough. Instead the scene simply cuts from the sea to a treasure chest being dropped on the beach by the pirates. *When Long John, Jim Hawkins and the pirates arrive on the island, there was a shot of the ship with an alligator (Bill Barretta) cruising in the water as the camera pans to the band on the island. The shot was trimmed for time. Muppets From Space *During the breakfast sequence, right after the explosion in the kitchen, Pepe says "The kitchen is closed!" While not in the movie, the scene appears in the trailer for the film and in the outtake reel on the DVD). *The trailer for the film features shots from a scene with Rizzo talking to Gonzo on the roof of the boarding house. Rizzo says, "hey, Gonzo, don't you think you oughta take a little break? You're beginning to freak out the neighbors." *There was going to be a scene with Mr. Poodlepants as Kap'n Alphabet that didn't make it to the final version of the film. Steve Whitmire stated in a pre-''Muppets From Space interview that he was going to perform this role in the movieSteve Whitmire interview on 2momluvme. In Muppets From Space: The Junior Novelization, the Kap'n Alphabet character had a speaking role during a scene that took place in C.O.V.N.E.T.. ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie thumb|300px thumb|300px thumb|300px *The DVD release features a reel of deleted scenes. Two additional deleted scenes were included as hidden Easter eggs on the DVD. The scenes include: **"Carson & Kermit: The Uncut Interview" - Kermit reveals that J. P. Grosse left the theater to the Muppets after he died and invites Carson Daly to the Muppets Christmas party. **"The Great Santa Claus Switch" - A jolly Santa, apparently convinced he's the real deal, regretfully informs Kermit that he can't appear in their big holiday production. Bobo the Bear agrees to star as Santa in the show. **"Meet Baron Von Scrooge" - Sam the Eagle appears in the "Moulin Scrooge" number as Baron Von Scooge, trying to steal Saltine (Miss Piggy) from Kermit. **"The Bitterman Bonus" - Rachel Bitterman is upset with the Christmas gifts from her employees. **"The Bus Stops Here" - Kermit leaves the theater and steps out in front of a bus and is almost hit. **"The Snowman Gets Slushy" - Joe Snow appears in the world in which Kermit was never born narrating the events while melting into nothingness. **"Body By Beaker" - In the world in which Kermit was never born, Beaker serves as the bouncer to Club Dot. **"Another Deleted Scene" - In the world in which Kermit was never born, a news reporter (Bill Barretta) appears with Officer James (Kirk Thatcher) outside the Bitterman Maximum Security Crustacean Facility where, reportedly, master con-artist Pepe the King Prawn has escaped. The scene appears as a hidden Easter egg on the DVD, accessible from the main menu. **"One More Deleted Scene" - Glenn speaks to some new interns about dreams and brags that he had been supportive of Daniel all along. The scene appears as a hidden Easter egg on the DVD, accessible from the special features menu. *A scene with Snoop Dogg and the Electric Mayhem was cut. *In the Inside Pepe's Studio documentary, there is footage of the filming of a deleted gag in the film involving Fozzie's joke with some pies; this bit isn't included in the deleted scene reel. *In the world in which Kermit was never born, Sal Minella was to be seen donning a wig and dress. While not seen in the final film, a cross-dressing Sal is shown in the behind-the-scenes footage at Club Dot featured in ''Inside Pepe's Studio on the MGM DVD release of the film. ''The Muppets Wizard of Oz :See [[The_Muppets%27_Wizard_of_Oz_(video)#The_Extended_Cut|list of scenes added in ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz extended cut]] ''The Muppets :See [[The Muppets deleted scenes|''The Muppets deleted scenes]] Sources See also *Deleted scenes from Muppet specials *Potential Muppet movie cameos Category:Movie Lists Category:Unfinished Movies Category:Deleted Scenes